Como ser Mihael Keehl Mello
by Rosa Espinoza
Summary: Si alguna vez usted soñó con ser como Mello ¡Ya puede! léase estos censillos pasos.   nota: Este fic es solo entretenimiento. Es para hacer reir.


¿Ya te aprendiste los pasos para ser L? ¿Qué no lo has hecho? ¡Corre a leerte el fic "como ser L. Lawliet"!

**Nota:****Rosa****Espinoza****NO****SE****HACE****CARGO****DE****FRAUDES,****DEMANDAS,****DESCONTENTOS****O****ACCIDENTES**.

Por escribir el fic "la sala de los horrores y parodias sin fin" los personajes de death note me denunciaron por maltrato. Y ahora tengo una orden de alejamiento. Intenté infiltrarme en Las Noches y me detuvieron. Me enviaron al bosque de los menos.

rubio

el pelo como una niña

los ojos azules

a la gente con la mirada

la piel blanca

medio alemán medio esloveno

un Near al que molestar y superar

adicto al chocolate

temerario, impulsivo, gruñón, mal hablado y algo inseguro.

de cuero negro ceñido al cuerpo

muy emocional

un Matt que escuche tus quejas

superdotado

el número uno

un rosario en el cuello.

1. para ser rubio, puedes teñirte el pelo, usar peluca, usar champú de manzanilla, o usar agua oxigenada. Tú eliges. Para ser Mello te vas a tener que sacrificar.

2. No es fácil para un niño dejarse el pelo largo y cortárselo como una niña. Lleva una foto de Mello a la peluquería mas cercana para que te lo corte igual. O bien puedes pedírselo a tu madre. Yo no te lo recomendaría; le daría un ataque si te hicieras ese corte de pelo.

3. Si tienes lo ojos azules de nacimiento, eso es bueno. Si no, vas a tener que usar lentillas. En el manga Mello tiene los ojos negros.

4. Eso es fácil. Solo tienes que estar de humor las 24 horas del día y no dejar que nadie se te acerque. Cuando alguien te insulta, lo miras como si lo quisieras matar. Así es como tienes que mirar a todo el mundo menos a Matt (a no ser que te haga enfadar)

5. Tener la piel blanca. Eso no se puede cambiar a no ser que nunca vallas a la playa. No salgas a la calle hasta tener la piel así. También puedes ser un Mello moreno.

6. Eso es difícil. Nadie puede cambiar a sus padre y menos su nacionalidad. Localiza a la mafia para que te falsifique toda tu documentación.

7. Secuestra a tu rival y lo dejas inconciente para llevarlo a médicos falsos y que lo operen para que se parezca a la foto de Near. También puedes secuestrar a un niño blanco y muy rubio con el pelo casi blanco para hipnotizarlo y que se crea Near. Lo más difícil será secuestrar a un niño albino tailandés. No hagas esto último.

8. Para ser adicto al chocolate tienes que engañarte a ti mismo y comerte una tableta de chocolate tras otra.

ROSA NO SE HACE CARGO DE COLESTEROL, TAQUICARDIAS U OBESIDAD CAUSADA POR EL CHOCOLATE

9. Ya casi estas cerca para parecerte mas a Mello y llegar a ser Mello. Ten su mismo carácter. Puedes empezar actuando y haciendo cosplay. Deja que todos te irriten y ya tendrá el carácter de Mello.

10. Esa ropa puedes conseguírtela en tiendas rockeras, góticas o heavis. O viaja a Japón para conseguirla. Con esa ropa arrasarás entre las mujeres. Pero tu corte de pelo las espantará.

11. Con ser emocional no me refiero a que seas emo ni nada de eso. Tampoco hace falta que te emociones por todo. Solo tienes que reaccionar con emotividad y furia contenida cuando se trate de estar al lado de los profesores. Mello es todo lo contrario a Near.

12. Otra vez vas a tener que secuestrar a más gente para que se parezcan a los personajes que te hacen falta. Convence a un niño pelirrojo/caoba para que te acompañe a un sitio y… contratas a un hipnotizador profesional para transformarlo en Matt.

13. No hace falta ser superdotado, pero puedes ejercitar tu mente con esos juego para Nintendo que hay tan chulos. Finge ser superdotado.

14. No es nada fácil ser el Nº 1. Near siempre te superará en todo porque tiene la cabeza y la mente mas fría que tú. Tu en cambio, eres mas normal porque estás lleno de miedos y frustraciones como todas las personas. Solo que no las sabes llevar. (Ya casi eres Mello)

15. Mello es cristiano y tu también tienes que ser creyente. Cómprate un rosario negro o róbalo. Aunque tratándose de un beato como Mello, no lo robaría.

Este fic es solo para entretenerse y reírse con las cosas imposibles que piden estos pasos.

Próximamente: como ser misa-misa

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os halla gustado tanto como a mí. No es tan gracioso como el de "como ser L" pero sí es mas loco. <strong>


End file.
